Your Guardian Angel
by vampire865
Summary: Just another night for Bella and Edward.


**Yeah, yeah. I know, this story is going to be really cheesy (haha love that word :D). But, I got bored at a party I went to so I decided to write something… a songfic actually. It's a little weird but the song sort of describes the entire part. It's probably not my best work but I still think it's okay. But, I _am_ a little biased over my own work.**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**--**

EPOV

I looked at my Bella and smiled. I still wasn't sure if I deserved such a perfect angel, but I was being selfish so it didn't really matter.

We were sitting in the living room of our house that Esme had fixed up for us. I had a surprise in store for Bella. I knew that she loved music, especially if it was played by me, so I decided to play something for her. I had found the perfect song on a CD that I had listened to while Bella and Alice were out hunting. It was called Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It was the perfect song for us. This night was going to be perfect. I had studied the piano part, that had to be found on the computer since there was no piano part in the song, and memorized the lyrics. The main vocals had been deleted on a copy of the song so all Bella would hear was my voice.

I had made sure that Renesmee was at the main house being taken care of by Jacob.

I could scarcely wait until the surprise.

As the movie ended, I stood up, grabbed her hand, and led her to the room where the piano was.

I looked back at Bella. Her eyes were incredulous so I smiled and she grinned back, very tentative.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

I put my finger to my lips and she went quiet.

I opened the door and led Bella to the piano bench and sat down beside her. I pressed the play button on the CD player, smiled again at Bella, and started the song, my fingers flying over the keys.

At the right moment I started the vocals.

I watched my angel's face as it lit up throughout the entire thing. The twinkle in her eyes increased with each word i sang and each note i played

As my voice faded out and the last note from the piano resounded through the room, I looked over to see a stunned Bella. I smiled again and she beamed.

"That was great Edward. I like your version better than the original. The piano was a great addition," she said, smiling. "Was that Your Guardian Angel?" she asked.

"Yep," I said, nodding.

"So… You'll never let me fall, huh?"

"Have I ever let you fall while I was around?"

She pretended to think about that for a second. "Hmm… Nope. I guess not," she said and laughed, her voice sounding like bells. "And don't worry; I'll never throw your love away. I'll never walk away from you either. You mean too much to me." She hugged me and kissed my cheek, smiling.

"I love it when you smile," I told her. "And, I know this might sound a bit weird to you, but my life is better with you in it. The nights do grow shorter. They grew shorter the moment I first watched you sleep. I am at your mercy," I said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll never hurt you," she said, probably remembering when I had left her, thinking that it would be the best thing for her. I knew if I could, I would be crying. And so would she. We sat there for a while until the sky started lighting up, the beginning of a new day. Another night that had passed quickly while I was with my Bella.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'll be your guardian angel," and kissed her.

After a few minutes we broke apart and she said, "Let's go get Renesmee. She'll be waking up soon."

I nodded and we headed out the door to the main house, ready for another day together.

"I'll race you," she said, grinning.

I narrowed my eyes, crouched to sprint, smiled over at her, and said, "Go!"

We laughed the entire way.

--

**Like I said, really cheesy. But, I like it, as you can tell by me posting it.**

**Now, tell me what you think of this one-shot. R&R please.**

**UPDATE (2-16-10): I took out the lyrics and replaced them with a lame line. Sorry, but I didn't want the story to be deleted. At least, not without me being the one to do the deleting. Anyways, I guess it sort of makes sense without the lyrics. I recommend the song, anyways: Your Gaurdian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**


End file.
